


Dress To Destress

by raendown



Series: KakaSakuMonth2017 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura takes her duties as the Hokage's wife Very Seriously™





	Dress To Destress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakaSaku month using the prompts "Icha Icha" and "I'm both terrified and aroused right now"

“So? What do you think?”

Kakashi looked up when he heard Sakura calling him from the doorway of their bedroom. The book he had been reading fell out of his suddenly nerveless fingers, plopping down in his lap with a faint rustle of pages.

“Uh…hnnnggg?” His reply wasn’t so much of a word as it was a perfect sound effect for the stunned look on his face. Sakura counted that as a win and strutted away from the door, making her way around the couch to stand before him. When she placed her hands on her waist and popped a hip Kakashi swallowed harshly.

“I take it you like it?” she asked coyly. Kakashi could only nod, unable to take his eyes away from his wife’s body.

She was clad in a stunning black negligee made entirely of lace. It hugged her torso and hips, revealing that underneath it she wore a tiny pair of panties and absolutely nothing else. Kakashi took a steadying breath in as Sakura leaned forward, placing each of her hands on the back of the couch just behind his head.

“You’ve been working late an awful lot,” she said, voice ringing with over-exaggerated sympathy. “I know you’ve just been _so_ tired. Too tired to pay attention to little old me.” Kakashi’s eyes widened but even as he opened his mouth to protest she was laying a finger against his lips. “Ah, ah. It’s a Hokage’s duty of course. And it is the Hokage’s wife’s duty to make sure her husband can relax at home.”

“Sakura…” Kakashi whispered her name hoarsely as she slid in to his lap.

“A good girl always does her duty,” she finished, grinding her hips downward. Kakashi arched up in to her, not bothering to muffle his appreciative groan.

He didn’t seem too worried about his book now as he tossed it carelessly off his lap and pulled her closer. His hands traced up her sides and slid around to cup her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the lace because he knew she would enjoy the feel of it against such a sensitive area. Indeed, Sakura hummed and leaned forward to kiss him, coaxing his tongue out to brush against her own and curling her hands around the back of his head.

Despite his usual ability to multitask, Kakashi felt his head swimming as Sakura continued to rock her hips gently down against his own. She’d been able to do that to him from the very first time, empty his mind and fill it up with nothing but her; her scent, her taste, her touch. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly before sucking on it. Sakura moaned and tugged lightly on his hair.

When she retrieved her lip from his grasp she pinned him with a hot sultry look.

“Just let me do the work tonight,” she said. Kakashi grinned, allowing his body to relax backwards.

“Isn’t that line from Icha Icha?” he teased as she wormed her fingers under the hem of his shirt. She snorted as the fabric lifted over his head and fell to the side, immediately forgotten.

“You would know, you’re the one that reads them, not me.”

She traced patterns down his exposed chest, scratching her nails through the trail of hair leading her from his navel towards more interesting places. Kakashi smirked as she opened his trousers, lifted his hips slightly so that she could tug them down a bit then settled back down on the tops of his thighs. His breath left him in a sigh when she wrapped her hand around his half-hard erection, her palm hot against his skin and her fingers holding him just the way he liked.

She leaned forward to kiss him again and he closed his eyes, just letting the sensations wash over him. He still woke up most days hardly able to believe that such an incredible woman loved him, wanted him, would fight for the right to keep him. There were days he doubted how much he deserved her. Thoughts like that, however, were far from his mind at the moment. He was more focused on the way she stroked his length and pressed her mouth harder against his.

Kakashi let his own fingers wander up to play with the edges of his wife’s negligee, ridden high on her thighs from the position she was sitting in, legs splayed over his. He pushed the hem up only an inch more, just to get it out of the way, then let his touches dance inward towards her center. Sakura moaned a second time as he played with the wetness gathering along her folds.

“Are you sure you’re helping me relax?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady and only partly failing, “or were you just looking for excuses to get a little action?”

“If you even _think_ about removing that hand I will get violent,” Sakura breathed back, her eyes still closed and her head falling back, canting in to his touch to make it obvious what she wanted him to do. He hummed, slipping a one finger inside her and eliciting a gasp.

“I think I’m both terrified and aroused right now,” Kakashi said. “Wasn’t I supposed to let you do all the work?”

Sakura’s demands for him to shut up were cut off with a moan as he let a second finger sink in to her warmth, his thumb tracing circles around her clit. He wasn’t upset, really. As much as he enjoyed it when she touched him he would almost rather be touching her. He could spend hours watching her fall apart under his ministrations.

As she did only a few minutes later, clenching around his fingers and shuddering, a moan clawing its way out of her like she had tried to hold it in and failed. Kakashi kissed his way up her throat while she gasped and shivered on his lap, her body jerking whenever he paused to nip her sharply. Finally he stopped and let his digits slip free, glistening with her juices. He caught her eye before lifting his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. The fire in Sakura’s eyes hadn’t dimmed in the slightest after her orgasm.

“That’s disgusting,” she said, her words a counterpoint to the languid grin on her face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? You can drink me down like water in the desert but I can’t enjoy the taste of you?” He tongued the webbing between his pointer and middle fingers in a lewd gesture. “Hypocrite.”

She laughed in to the kiss she stole from him, her hands busy with something he didn’t pay attention to until he felt a condom being rolled on to him. Then he was groaning in anticipation as she shuffled farther up his lap and raised herself a little higher.

When she sank down on to him his breath rushed out and his head fell back against the couch. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, it always felt just as good as the first time, sinking slowly in to her wet heat and feeling her walls flutter around him in welcome. Sakura ground her hips in slow teasing circles, kissing her way from his collarbone to his chin. Then she lifted herself up and rocked back down, starting a moderate rhythm that made it difficult for him to catch the breath he had lost.

His hands gripped her hips, not helping or guiding so much as clinging desperately in the hopes that he could somehow keep himself from flying apart in the face of overwhelming pleasure. Sakura’s fingers found his nipples blindly, twisting them so they moaned in tandem and encouraging him to retaliate. He brought his head up off the couch and leaned forward to nuzzle her lace-clad chest. When he sucked her nipple through the fabric she arched in to him. When he bit them she cried out, her hips rocking faster.

“Fuck, Sakura, just-ah!” His words cut off as she sank down on his at a particularly good angle. He leaned forward to bite her again almost in retaliation.

“What is it?” she gasped. “Oh do that again…”

He obliged, worrying her other nipple between his teeth then lapping at the lace with his tongue to soothe it.

“’M close,” he moaned against her skin.

Sakura didn’t respond but she did increase the pace until she was bouncing in his lap, her hands on his shoulders to support her as she brought them both closer and closer to the edge. Kakashi watched her, feeling his body tense as he watched the rapturous pleasure on her face. His fingers dug in to her skin when he felt her tightening around him and his eyes fell shut of their own accord.

Kakashi let out a strangled noise as he reached his peak, shuddering and gasping while his wife continued to take her pleasure from him. Just when he thought he could stand no more she stilled, a harsh shout bursting from her lips as her inner muscles fluttered and clenched. Kakashi writhed under the onslaught as the pleasure reached a point of being almost too much.

They collapsed together, gasping and panting, hands clutching each other close.

“So…” Kakashi said when he was able to. “I like the outfit.” Sakura giggled in to his shoulder.

“I thought you would.”

“I kind of like you too.”

“You know, I’d noticed.”

She lifted her head and they grinned at each other stupidly until Kakashi leaned forward to bop their noses together gently.

“I love you Sakura. Thank you. I needed this.” He gave her one of the heartwarming, lopsided smiles that never failed to melt her heart. “I will always need you.”

“I love you too,” Sakura said softly. “And I’ll always be here when you need me. For the good times and the dirty!”

Kakashi threw his head back and laughed loudly. Then he turned to toss Sakura down on her back and pressed her in to the cushions with his weight, attacking her neck. Her stress relief techniques had worked well the first time; he saw nothing wrong with a repeat performance.


End file.
